1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to input-key control device that controls a plurality of input keys that receive input provided by a user, and method and computer program product for controlling the input keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus typically includes an operation panel, from which various settings are to be adjusted. An operator can adjust various settings of the image forming apparatus by pressing one or more input keys while monitoring the operation panel. Instructions to the operator, for example, are displayed on the operation panel under the control of a control device of the operation panel depending on the settings of the image forming apparatus.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses have remarkably advanced in functions and come to have a variety of additional functions. As the number of functions increases in this manner, the number of items that are settable from an operation panel has generally increased. An operator is allowed to select a desired item from the settable items to configure the image forming apparatus as required; however, it is desired to facilitate operations and simultaneously satisfy various needs of operators. For instance, apparatuses that display an input key that is operable to receive input in a manner visually distinguishing the input key to thereby facilitate operations using an operation panel are disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H7-104903, for example).
However, as the number of functions increases, the number of items that are settable by a user through an operation panel has increased, resulting in an increase in the number of input keys provided for adjusting settings. This requires a user to select a desired key from a large number of input keys. In other words, operations for adjusting settings are complicated, by which ease of use is disadvantageously impaired.